Cajun Fox
Cajun Fox is a contestant that has appeared on Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble and Cartoon All Stars. Performance Style Throwing Challenges Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble Performance Cajun Fox was the winner of Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble defeating Dexter in the finale. Cartoon All Stars Cajun Fox joined Buttercup, Kitty, Katz, Mandy, Rigby, and Gorgonzola as the Villainous Vipers. Cajun Fox would place 5th. Cartoon Crossover Survivor House Party Despite his previous success in Cartoon Rumbles, Cajun Fox was a part of the first ever Cartoon Crossover Survivor House Party where he placed 2nd to Mac the Dog. Cartoon Crossover Survivor Revenge of the Island Cajun Fox would get 4th place in Cartoon Crossover Survivor Revenge of the Island. Cartoon Crossover Survivor All-Stars Cajun Fox would get 3rd place in Cartoon Crossover Survivor All-Stars Deep South Hell Performance Cajun Fox would end Dodger's 154 day reign as Deep South Hell World Champion to hold the belt for 21 days before losing it back to Dodger. Cajun Fox would also have a Deep South Hell Tag Team Title run with Liquidator which lasted 28 days before dropping the titles to Mr. Small and Raymond Boxmore. The duo of Cajun Fox and Liquidator would be the third to last tag team to hold the belts before the titles was updated as the Deep South Hell Reboot Tag Team Titles. On the April 6 episode of Deep South, taped in Dallas, Cajun Fox lost to Mordecai. Following this loss, Cajun Fox started a losing streak, first losing to Samurai Jack on the May 4 and to Bushroot on the May 11. In December, Cajun Fox would help Scooby Doo retain the Deep South Hell Reboot World Title over Zim in a Lumberjack match. On February 27th, Dot and Cajun Fox were booked in a match but before the match started Gaston attacked both competitors resulting in a no contest. On July 24th, Cajun Fox defeated Jake. After a hiatus, Cajun Fox returned on the January 8, 2015 episode of Deep South, defeating the debuting Gumball Watterson. On October 7, Cajun Fox would be defeated by Mordecai at Deep South RESPECT before being called up to the main roster by Matthew Patrick. Carnage Performance On the May 22 episode of Carnage, Cajun Fox made his in-ring debut, defeating Quackerjack by disqualification after Vlad Masters intentionally attacked him. On June 19th, after performing on his banjo Bushroot interrupted him to compete against Scooby Doo. Cajun Fox would attack Bushroot later that night for "upstaging" him cementing him as a villain. The next week Cajun Fox, PewDiePie, and JackSepticEye would be defeated Mac, Bloo, and Bushroot. Cajun Fox continued to appear in the background playing his banjo during backstage segments over the next few weeks. On the July 24 edition of Carnage, Cajun Fox defeated Bushroot in a no DQ match after interference by TJ Kirk. Cartoon Crossover then began referring to Cajun Fox as strictly just Cajun. On the July 31 episode of Carnage, Cajun Fox defeated El Tigre and defeated him again on Main Event followed by another victory on the September 11 episode of Carnage. At the No Mercy Kick-off show, Cajun defeated Mordecai. September 10th, 2018 Patrick Star would attack Captain Cajun Fox. September 10th, 2018 Bushroot would defeat ROCKSTAR Cajun Fox. Shock and Awe Performance On April 28th, Cajun Fox allied with Derrick Blackman. On the May 2nd episode of Carnage, Cajun Fox defeated Scrooge McDuck after interference by Derrick. On the May 12th episode of Shock and Awe, Cajun Fox and Derrick would defeat Scrooge and Katz. Following the match, a double turn occurred as Katz and Cajun Fox aligned and attacked Derrick and Scrooge. On the November 8th episode of Shock and Awe, Cajun Fox and Katz defeated The Flim Flam Brothers. On the April 25th episode of Shock and Awe, Cajun Fox and Katz defeated Weremole and The Great Fusilli in a Beat the Clock challenge match, becoming number one contenders for the Shock and Awe Tag Team Championship at Backlash. During the feud, Cajun Fox and Katz turned into heroes in the process. At Backlash, Cajun Fox and Katz unsuccessfully challenged The Freemans for the Shock and Awe Tag Team Championship. On the May 23 episode of Shock and Awe, after Cajun Fox and Katz defeated Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman in singles matches, Cajun Fox and Katz challenged The Freemans for the titles that same night, but were once again unsuccessful. Katz, Cajun Fox, Weremole, and The Great Fusilli would then begin performing comedy sketches getting over with the fans. On the October 10 episode of Shock and Awe, Cajun Fox and Katz competed in a fatal-four way tag-team match against Weremole and The Great Fusili, Gumball and Darwin Watterson, and the team of Finn and Jake to determinate the #1 contenders for The Freemans' Shock and Awe Tag Team Championship, but Cajun Fox was pinned by Darwin. In June of 2019, Cajun Fox defeated Derrick Blackman for the 24/7 Championship twice. Accomplishments 24/7 Championship (2x) Danger Zone Title Deep South Hell World Championship Deep South Hell Tag Team Championship - with Liquidator Tag Team of the Year (2014–2017)- with Katz Greatness World Tag Team Championship - with Katz (3x) Rising Sun Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship - with Katz (7x) Rising Sun OpenWeight 6-Man Tag Team Championship - with Katz and The Chameleon (2x) Cartoon Revenge of the Rumble Category:Villains Category:Rising Sun Category:Deep South Hell World Champion Category:Deep South Hell Tag Team Champion Category:Character